Dreamlight
by WolfYuzuki
Summary: After having visions about a girl for 50 years, Alice finally found the woman of her life. Her mate. Her forever. What if Bella find the intoxicating lady in front of her eyes on her First day of school in Forks. Will she find out what she is? Will she run away from her when Alice is a Vampire? Find out more! Please Rate & Review! :) Advance sorry for wrong grammars. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, all belongs to S.M. Hope you enjoy reading!

R&amp;R

There are some changes and character change. Well edited this chapter 1. (Please wait for chapter 4, I will give you a very big sorry! T_T)

Dreamlight

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

In a bright morning day, the sunlight has a gleam towards the window, a girl who is still sleeping peacefully in her bed.

"Bella…Bella dear, wake up!"

A small grunt left from Bella's mouth. "Give me 10 more minutes Mom."

"Bella…" She whined. "Don't you remember that you have a flight today?"

Bella opened her eyes. Remembered that she has a flight to attend. She rubbed her eyes gently as she tried to stand up.

Her mother sighed, "Bella you have 30 minutes more left. Now hurry up and prepare for your flight, I'm sure Charlie is going to be on time."

"Yeah, Mom I know that. *sigh* stop nagging will yah?" She grunted softly. Her mother gave her weak smile before walking away from her bedroom.

Bella's P.O.V

I totally forgot that I have a flight today. I looked out through my window, going to miss this beautiful sunshine every time I wake up. I sighed and walking to my closet as I grab my black and white long sleeve baseball tee, a pair of black denim jean, a clean pair of undergarment and my brown Hoodie. I grabbed my towel and go straight to the bathroom to take a morning shower.

As I open the shower placing my whole body under the running water, thinking about what I dreamed again last night. I keep having this weird dream, about a beautiful girl with yellow-golden eyes, pale white skin, short spiky black hair. Her face kind a looked blur though, she kept calling my name... But I feel like drawing to her... I've been having this dream since 1 and a half years now and I wanted to meet this... beautiful lady. Her voice is such a melody into my ears. Sighing that it will never going to happen, I turn off the shower and proceeded to dry myself, to brush and get dressed.

Alice's P.O.V

I kept having visions of this girl, her beautiful messy brown hair that is cascaded down. Heart-shaped face, pale skin, her beautiful brown soft eyes. God! It's been 50 years! Since Jasper and Edward got married. Yeah, my two brothers got married together. We're not blood related though. Everyone is adopted by a passionate man named Carlisle and an awesome motherly Esme. I have three amazingly beautiful sisters and 3 handsome brothers. Jane and Cynthia are a couple for 80 years. Cynthia is my blood sister, my one and only blood related family. And Jane her mate is one of my best of friends and sister I have. The two met 70 years ago after we were turned in 35 years before. And there's Emmett, my goofy big bear brother of mine, he might look scary at the outside but he's a goofball! And his mate, Rosalie a little bitchy though but she is very over-protective to our family although she's a bitch, she has a kind heart. She is one of my best of friends and a sister. Well Edward was one of the oldest Vampire brothers in my whole world. He is an old-fashioned man, kind- hearted and an over-protective big bro. And for his mate Jasper who always look in pain. He's a kind, soft gentlemen I've ever met!

I kept pacing around my room, thinking about that girl from my visions. I gritted my teeth, knitting my eyebrows together. Suddenly, a knock came in. *knock knock* "Alice, may I come in?"

Jasper said with his southern accent.

"Yeah sure come in Jazz." he opened my door and closed it quietly.

"Alice, are you okay? I had been feeling all of your feelings. Pain, nervous, frustration, lightness… Is it about 'her' again Alice? Please tell me what's wrong my dear sis, I am here for you. We are here for you."

He gave me his infamous concern face. I sighed and brush my hair with my fingers.

"Yes, Jazz. It's her again. I can't stop thinking about her! I don't know why... It frustrated me..."

He walked towards where I stand and hug me.

"Alice, have you talked about this to Carlisle? You should talk to him, maybe he can help you. You know it's been 50 years. And you kept it from us. I know it's your problem Als, but still don't keep it from us. It hurts you know, we wanted to help you but you just keep pushing us away sometimes. I can feel the pain from Cynthia, heck even Rosalie despite her bitchiness." A snort came from downstairs, which is Rosalie's.

"Everyone is worried about you."

I dropped my gaze on the floor, feeling guilty.

"Now, Alice. Don't feel guilty." He smiled weakly.

"I am sorry Jazzy, I'm just... confused and frustrated. I wanted to see her, know her who she is." I whimpered.

Suddenly, the door opened loudly. Rosalie, Cynthia, Jane, Emmett and Edward came in.

"Spill it little sis." Rosalie said with a serious tone.

"Please Alice, tell us what's wrong. As what Jasper said, you're not alone." Cynthia said.

"C'mon Ally who's this girl you were dreaming of? Is she Hot?!" Boomed Emmett, laughing loudly but suddenly cut off from Rosalie's smack.

"Awww baby!" Emmett whined, I laugh.

"Emmett, we don't 'dream'." Jane said.

Edward here, trying to read my mind.

'Edward please, get out of my mind.' I pleaded.

'Sorry'

*Ahem ahem* All eyes were on me.

"Well, I've been having visions about this girl for 50 years..."

"50 YEARS? Alice that was... Eddie and Jazzy's got married!" Jane said shockingly.

Edward and Jasper glimpse each other and look back to me. "Interesting..." This kept me to go on. And I told them everything I had.

"Whoa, sis! Seriously?"

"Alice... This girl must be your mate." Edward suggested confidently and all eyes on him including me.

What? WHAT?! MY _MATE_?! But… but she's a _human_!

"Edward-"

"He's right Alice. She might be your mate." We all look at Carlisle and Esme at my opened door. I pace around my room, confuse, frustrated, scared...and happy(?)

Mate... I found my mate. I smiled at that idea but it turned into a frown, but she's a HUMAN. That's impossible! What if I _hurt_ her? What if I can't control my thirst? Edward read my mind and hug me. Jasper tried to calm me with his Empath powers and gave him a thank you look.

"Alice, don't think like that. I'm sure _you_ are _NOT_ going to hurt your mate. And I know you can control your thirst properly." Carlisle gave me a gentle smile.

"I am sure your going to meet her sooner my dear daughter." Esme interjected with a motherly smile and hug me.

"Thank you Mom, Dad, Eddie and the rest." I gave them my warmest smile.

"Anything for our Ali-cat!" Emmett boomed happily and everybody laughed. They walk out excluding my three sisters.

"Alice, tell us more about your mate." Jane smirked

"Yeah, sissy I want to know more about her." Rosalie said deliberately

"Is she hot as my babe?" Cynthia asks with a pervert grin

"Cynthia! I... She. Well I kept some drawings of her."

"Really? Show it then!" I dashed into my room with our usual vampire speed and came back with a sketchbook in my hands. I opened the book, there's the one picture that I draw which is she's just a baby. And I flipped to the next page, which is she's in her ballet dress and a dance studio. She's so cute! And there's the photo which I love the most. Her full face in a side way, that's when I had a vision last week. She was looking at us in the cafeteria.

"Woah... She's pretty. Not bad sis!" A sudden vision came to me.

_"Hey, hey. It's that the new student the whole entire campus talking about? I heard she's from Arizona!" An orange truck drive in the parking lot, the door was opened lightly and a brown haired girl with heart shaped face, wearing a T-shirt and a brown Hoodie with blue jeans and a gray backpack with her earphones on… end of the vision._

"What did you see?" Three of them asked me at the same time. I gave them my famous Alice Cullen bright smile.

"I'm going to meet her tomorrow. I… I'm going to meet her tomorrow! I can't believe it!" I bounced happily and squealed like a teenage girl who had been acknowledged by her crush.

"That's great Alice! Totally great!" Rosalie said with a joyful tone.

"Well, Alice even though you're older than me. I am really happy for you and I will love and protect you forever my dear sister. I hope everything goes well for you."

"Same here sis.

"Aww thanks Cynthia! You're such a cute and awesome little sister I have!"

"Says who, the 'little' one is!" Jane chortled.

"Hey! I'm 5'2 inches okay?! A normal height for a young lady like me." *huff* And we all giggled. I think everything's going back to normal. I can't wait for you my dear mate...I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

I am sorry if there are a lot of wrong grammars. I don't have any beta-reader for my story. Basically I'm alone. Lol

Please Rate &amp; Review!


	2. Chapter 2

It took so long for me to update this. I am sorry readers. :( Once again I do not own Twilight. I hope you enjoy reading this! I was happy for people who favorite and followed my stories. Even though is few... :D An advance sorry for grammatical errors.

Please Rate &amp; Review! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

It's only a 30 minute drive from my home to Arizona Airport. I am here seated in my Mom's car, Renee, listening to my iPod and holding on to my Fujifilm X-Pro1. Yeah, I love to take photos of anything, even though I'm not a sociable person. I don't know what to take there in Forks since it all trees, rarely have a sun and it's always foggy. Forks is just a small place where my Dad, Charlie is working there who's a police officer. Renee and Charlie had been divorced since I was 6. They fought over something that I couldn't remember and yep, boom, divorced. Well Renee right now has a fiancé name Phil who's a minor league baseball player. I don't accept my Mom re-marrying a guy who is younger than her, but I find Phil a decent man. Well I'm going back to Forks to study is because Mom misses Phil so much that she decided to send me to Charlie, cause I'm still 17 that I cannot take care of myself. I am not really looking forward about living in Forks...Well maybe I'm quite excited since it only has a thousand or two populations there.

"Well here we are Bella." My mom said, giving me a gloomy smile. I take off my seatbelt and get out of the car, opening at the back to carry my luggage and backpack. I put on my backpack and on my camera to take a last shot of Arizona and a last shot with my mom. *click click* "I'm so going to miss you Bella." I hugged her for a second. "I'm going to miss you too Mom." "Call me soon when you get to Forks, okay honey?" I nod and turn off my camera and put in my backpack, dragging my luggage until the entrance. I waved a goodbye to my mother and proceeded to move on. Well Forks, here I come.

Forwarding-

After 2 hours and 35 minutes of flight from Phoenix Arizona to Forks was kind of tiring. I can't sleep since I was thinking of what is going to happen when I'm in Forks. Will Charlie miss me, after of long separation? Will I have friends? Nah... Will I meet her for real? What are you saying Bella Swan? It's just a DREAM. I sigh and saw Charlie waving at me.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie yelled and walked towards me, I was surprised when he hugged me. "Uhh, Char-Dad." "C'mon Bells, let me help you." I nodded and took out my camera and I snap a shot in front of the airport. I went inside Dad's patrol car, I quirked my eyebrow as I'm feeling that I've been arrested. I chuckled at that thought and Dad said something; "What's funny Bells?" He quirked me an eyebrow, well I think I got it from him. "Nothing, it's just that... seating here in your *ahem* patrol car is like I've been arrested." "Well you need to get used to it." I just sighed and started to stone while he drives.

"Bells, here we are." I was cut off from my stoning and get out of the car. I stretch my arms and yawn. I look at the road and at Dad's house, well our house. "C'mon Bells." I followed Charlie inside the house to stairs and stop in front of the room, he opened the door for me and gesture me to go inside. I proceeded to go in and saw the navy blue themed bedroom. A queen size bed with the color bed sheets and pillows are white and a navy blue comforter on top.

Each had a white night table with two lamp shades between the bed. A white computer desk in front of the bed with a black leather computer chair and a wall bookshelf which is empty, some pictures was hung on the wall. A light brown wardrobe beside the desk, a double- hung windows on the left bed side. Wow. WOW. My eyes are wide open, looking at Dad. "Dad... this looked quite expensive." He gave me a smile "Years of saving, done some extra jobs. Well, I was quite sure that someday my daughter will live with me so, yep, after the divorce I started to save up some money for you. And... This is not the only surprise I have for you. You will wait tomorrow before going to school." Another one? "I really, really appreciate this Dad. Thank you very much". I hug him and take my luggage inside my new bedroom. Before I arranged my clothes, I step outside my room and take a photo of my new bedroom. I look at the camera and smiled at it. I look at the watch on my left wrist and reads: 7.00pm, shoot I need to call Mom! I took out my iPhone 4s and tap my Mom's name contact. *ring ring ring* "Hello Bella?" "Hey Mom. Yes, I came home safely. Yeah Mom. I'll start school tomorrow. Okay Mom, bye, yep, same take care." *end call* I arranged my clothes in the closet, put my laptop on top of my desk, took a shower and proceeded myself to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day...

Next morning-

*TOOT TOOT TOOT* I wake up with the irritating sound finding the source with my free hand on top of the night table *TOOT TOOT-* Finally! "Bells! Breakfast is ready!" I can smell toast bread from downstairs and I think Dad burned the bread again. "Yeah!" I took a shower, dressed up and took my camera and phone with my bag.

"So, toasting failed?" I gave him a half smirk. "Psshh, I tried my best! Besides the eggs aren't burned though." Sweet! Scrambled eggs. Yummy. "Hurry up Bells, you don't want to get late and your other surprise is waiting outside." I ate as fast as I could and straightly drink my glass of juice down my throat. I went outside and saw Jacob and his grandpa with Dad standing beside a Ford Ranger with a shiny orange full body paint. "Jake!" I run into him, giving him a surprise hug. "Hey there Bella!" Jake gave me a grin, "Jake you need to cut your long hair, don't want it to get stuck on a motorcycle." We both laughed at my remark. "Bells, still remember Billy Black?" An old man sitting on a wheelchair, giving me a small smile. "Yeah, hey what's up, so… what's the surprise then?" They three looked at each other Charlie started: "Well since, I know you don't want to go riding with my patrol car everyday going to school. I decided to buy a car from Billy then." "Are you serious a car?! Wait… That car is for me?" They all nodded in synchronization. "But Dad-"

"Na-ah Bells, it's quite a second-hand though, Jake helped with re-painting the car because it had some scratches and since Billy can't ride it, Jake too. Well, they decided that they sell it to me. So I accept the offer." He gave me the car keys and smiled. "But I'll still check-up the engine sometimes. Call me if you need help with your babe or anything." Jake said with a wink and I just decided to chuckle, "Thank you Dad, Billy and Jake." *smiling* "Well Bells, what are you waiting for? Go to school now, don't want to be late." I take out my camera and take a shot of my baby, I wave to them as a goodbye and went inside my car. I take a piece of paper from my pocket bag and read it: 'Directions to Forks High school', I started my engine and drive off.

After 10 minutes of driving to school, I saw the parking lot full of cars and students, looking for a space to park but there's only one spot which is the opposite side of a silver Volvo car and a black and red Jaguar jeep. I was curious who owned those expensive looking cars, I parked and off my engine, I take my bag and open the door of my car. As I was outside, all students are looking at me gossiping each other. "Hey! What's up? My name is Eric Yorkie and I am from the newspaper club!" He chirped that I almost drop my bag. "Hey to you too…" I gave him a small smile. "Can I take your picture?" He asked while holding up his DSLR. "Uhm… nope I can't." Yep just rejected, even though I love to take photos, I don't want anyone taking a photo of me especially strangers… Okay, acquaintance. "Oh… Then I can be your tour guide for today, by the way your name is Isabella Marie Swan right?" How the hell did he know my name? "Yeah, but just call me Bella. And how did you know my name?" He chuckled, "Well Bella, Forks is just a small town and news travels fast." Oh… yeah. *sigh* I look at my right seeing all those intoxicating people. There's a big buffy guy smirking and his arm around the blonde waist who is quite scary but beautiful. And there's two guys looking at me, one is the messy tall hair guy and a messy blond hair dude. My eyes followed another couple which both are girls, one platinum blonde and a decent brunette. Both looking at me with a smirk, I was curious why are they looking at me? And there is one more, who is walking gracefully, my eyes are wide open. _She._ That girl… from my dreams! A petite lady who's wearing a black designer jeans, a black winter coat and a high cut brown leather boots. Her hair is spiky black, pale white skin and… wait are those golden eyes?! W-w-wait, it must be contact lens. But as I checked them out they all have the same color eyes. She smiled at me and I feel my heart beating so fast, I look down on the ground putting my hair over my ear. "Hey, hey Bella! Yoohooo! C'mon let's go, the bell is going to ring soon!" I look up to him and followed him behind. This is going to be a long day. So curious about those pale…white people with golden eyes. Specially that petite girl, hoping that I can see her again.

* * *

Okay chapter 2 is done. So Bella and Alice just stare each other? XD Well, I am sorry for this chapter as i want to post it within three days. I am saing an advance sorry because there still grammatical errors and the story might not be good as I was sick for 4 days. :( Hope that you all are still looking forward to read the next chapter and continue reading it. I thank you once again for people who favorite and followed my story. :)

Please Rate &amp; Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight, it belongs to S.M. except for the story here.

Thank you for those people who reads it, favs and followed it! I love you guys! Hope you enjoy reading, and hope it's quite long for you whoever wanted it long. I apologize for grammar errors in the future. This is edited! I am so so sorry! Please wait for Chapter 4, I promise, I will give you a big sorry!

Please Rate &amp; Review

* * *

Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the Cullen's house, a petite lady vampire was pacing around the walk in closet. While looking at several of clothing but she never finds anything she likes. She was so frustrated as she was looking for a perfect outfit for hours. "No, no, not that one!" She went to the other side of the closet "No! ARGH!" A loud scream was heard in the entire Cullen house. Suddenly, a blonde and a platinum blonde came in. "What in the world happen in here Alice?!" The blonde exclaimed. Alice looks into her sister's eyes and pout, "I can't find anything nice to wear. I'll be meeting my mate within 2 hours and 10 minutes." Alice sat down looking agitated and heard a booming laugh downstairs. "Emmett! Shut up!" Shouted Rosalie from Alice's walk-in closet, Rosalie sighed and asked Alice to stand up. Rosalie looks through Alice's closet, finding the perfect clothes for her dear sister. She grabs the designer black jeans, a black fitted shirt and a black winter coat. While Jane, grab the high cut brown leather boots. Rosalie holds the clothes in front of her sister as her eyes roam around Alice body and look at Jane, she gave her smirk as a signal. "Well, you shouldn't be upset by now, as Jane and I had found a nice outfit for you. Take a bath later and change into these, and you should let your hair stay spiky." Rosalie said giving Alice a warm smile. Alice bounced up and down saying 'thank you' many times to her sisters. "Want to join hunting?" "Yeah sure, I'm going for a mountain lion!" Alice yells cheerfully and dash off with her vampire speed. Jane and Rosalie look at each other and shook their head with a smile and dash off too.

Alice P.O.V.

Drinking mountain lions blood made me satisfied. We Cullens are Vegetarian vampire, funny as how it sounds. Vegetarian vampire, are vampire who drink animal blood, even though it's _Animal. _We don't drink human blood, we stop drinking it since we discovered about our father Carlisle. I admit I've drank human blood before, it's more satisfying than drinking animal blood. It made us full, but it's hard to control our thirst when it comes to human. We've been training and drinking animal blood for decades. My favorite animal to feed on is the cheetah and mountain lion. Edward's favorite is mountain lion too, Jasper's one well, he doesn't have a favorite but mostly drink on mountain lion. Rosalie's one is buck cause the buck doesn't show any emotions when it died. Emmett, for sure it's a bear because he acts like one! Hahaha, well for Cynthia, she prefers wild boar I don't know why though. For Jane's favorite is a panther, cause she loves chasing it before drinking. While for Esme and Carlisle should probably a deer and antelope, when they drink they don't get aggressive. Typical lovely parents we have. I check my wrist watch and read: 7:00AM, I went to my built-in bathroom, took off my clothes and switch on the shower. After showering I walk outside the bathroom, naked, grabbing the remote control for my music player *click*, playing a soft melody. I dried up myself and put on the clothes what Rosalie and Jane choose for me. I face the full-body mirror fixing my hair into a spiky style and put a light make up on. I am satisfied of my looks and walk out of my room and strides down the stairs.

"Hey Eddie! Can I get a ride with you and Jazz?" Edward look at me and gave me his famous smirk, I look at Jazzy to get confirmation and he nodded me with his gentleman smile. "Thank you! Thank you!" I gave them a tight hug and patted my back with sync. Suddenly a booming laugh was erupted in our moments. "Aren't ya gonna ride with your tiny car?" Emmett teased with a grinned, oh I am so pissed off about saying my car a mini. "FYI Emmett! even though it's a mini, it's faster than your bulky stupid jeep!" I hissed, Edward is trying to stop me from jumping on Emmett. While Jasper is trying to send calming waves to both of us. Stop that you two!" Esme said, "Emmett, stop joking to your sister especially when it comes to her mate. And Alice, cool down, you know who Emmett is." Emmett whines and apologize saying that he was just joking around, I accepted his apology and I did the same thing. "Good kids, now get ready for school children!" Esme said happily and all of us whining getting our ass to our cars. I went inside Ed and Jazz's car at back seat, bouncing happily non-stop. "Hold your horses there Alice! You don't want us to get into an accident." Edward said jokingly while Jazz and I snickered at him. "Oh please Edward! Even with Alice cheerful behavior we cannot get into an accident dear." Jasper said rolling his eyes, "And you Missy, you should calm down a bit, I know it's your mate, but c'mon Ali you need to show her you're cool enough to be in her pants." If I am still breathing, I'll be probably red by now. "Oh shut it Jazz! Edward! Control your husbands' mouth." Edward's eyes look into the rear view mirror and suddenly kissed Jaspers' lips earning a moan from him. "OH HOLY GOD! STOP IT! Eyes on the ROAD Eddie! Wait, don't tell me you're HORNY!" Vampires can feel sexual libido from other vampires, most humans are the strongest ones. A vision hit me, _Emmett, Rosalie, Jane and Cynthia are all laughing now. "God, I wonder how Alice does with those two horny dick lovers!" Jane said, making all of them laugh. "That's why, I don't like riding with those two." Cynthia said, shaking her head with a fake frown. End of vision._I look at the back the jeep went first, they all laughing and Emmett makes disgusting faces and suddenly blast his jeep horn. Edward and Jazz suddenly stop their 'make-out while driving session'. "Ahem ahem… Well that's stiff." Edward fixes his hair and concentrating on the road, Jasper was, well, still feeling horny.

"Seriously guys, fix yourselves before we reach school. And c'mon I don't want my mate to see my gay bros too horny." After 5 minutes silence of riding we are finally in our school, I look around if I can see an orange truck, still looking and finally I saw it. Edward parked giving me a signal to go out, I let my other siblings go out first because I want to be the last to be recognized by my mate because I think it's cool. Emmett and Rosalie being themselves, Edward and Jasper decided to show off being the quiet ones, while those two sisters of mine are being themselves except for Jane, that's too much looking at my mate. Well, Alice Cullen here I go. I went outside the car, showing my fashion skills to everybody as usual and I look towards my mate while walking. My God, she's so beautiful and her smell is… so _tempting_. I smiled at her and she looked down on the ground tucking her hair over her ear, that's cute! I followed my siblings where we usually hang out. *School bell ringing* Oops, time for class. I went to my first class which is Chemistry.

Bella P.O.V.

So I walked with this Eric guy, he's talking non-stop and I'm going to cut his talkative. "Hey Eric, so can you help where can I get my classes?" He stopped talking and nodded, following him behind but he starts talking again. I breathe in and just move on, after his blabbing. "So here we are Bella, this where you get your classes or maybe change." I gave him a thanks and trying to get that woman's attention. "Yes, what can I get you?" The woman asked with a small smile, "Uhm, I wanted to know what classes am I in, I'm Chief Swan's daughter Bella Swan." "Oh! Isabella Marie Swan is it? Just filled up this form." I take the form and filled all the things, I gave back the form to her she gave an A4 paper. I said my thank you to her and read the paper she gave me, 'Biology'. Well what a great subject to spend my first day morning of school. Biology it is. "Hey Eric, do you know where the Biology class is?" I asked and he said "Yes I do, and well Bella we are kind a late for our class." Wait, so the same class as him? Ugh, I hope I don't get to seat with him. Telling him to lead the way, getting quite nervous for my first class of my first day of the new school. After walking to the class Eric open the door to the class and there was a male teacher standing there talking to the class, the teacher stops his talking looked toward us. "Hey Mr. Rootburgh! Sorry we're late, as you can see I guided the new student." He looks at Eric then me, "So, we have a new student. Come in." Eric went in first and sit down, and I'm just standing in front of the whole class, giving my paper to Mr. what? Root beer? Whatever. "So, a new student came from Phoenix Arizona. Isabella Marie Swan." "Bella is fine sir." I look through the class spotted that one guy before. "So, Ms Swan... You can sit next to, hmm, Mr. Cullen over there." He pointed towards that messy brown hair dude, walking towards him and sit down beside him. "Hi." I said and he just looks at me and give me a charming smile, "Hello Bella, name's Edward Cullen." He's somewhat chuckling...? I wriggle my eyebrow and begin listening to the teacher.

Alice P.O.V.

Chemistry is somewhat boring for me, I don't need to pay attention because I learned chemistry for decades. As the teacher giving her lecture I was thinking of her...My mate, my one and only soul mate. My God, she's so beautiful... Her innocent curious soft brown eyes, the way she slightly bit her lips when we saw each other. Oh my dear mate, I bet your name is beautiful as you, so your name please? A sudden chuckle was heard inside my head. _"Hahaha, Alice. Your mate is with me and indeed! Her name is beautiful as her. Hehehe."_NO! I am suppose to know it first, not you Eddie! Urghhh. _"Her name is... Well, what's beautiful in Italian?"_Italian? What are you planning Eddie- wait... Beautiful in Italian...Bella? Her name is Bella? I smile at what I know, Bella... It fits her, she's beautiful and yet her name too...Bella... _"Well, that's what she prefers. Her real name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short."_Edward as much I hate you for knowing her name faster than me, thank you for the info even though you're irksome older brother I have. _"Hahaha, anything for our little Ali, pffft. Well I have to stop our conversation now. Adiós hermanita!"_I rolled my eyes, earning a school bell ringing. I hope we have the same class mia cara Bella...

I skipped my way through the hall, excited for my next class which is Art. Oh how I love art! As I step inside the art room, I saw the most beautiful creature than I ever saw... beautiful than Rosalie and Aphrodite...well for me. She looks at me, with those beautiful brown eyes, her hair was whirlwind into the wind... I catch the smell and it was so intoxicating...The smell of vanilla and chocolate... OH GOD. I can feel my throat burning, nails digging through the door jamb. _Sweet, sweet smell... Don't you want it Alice? C'mon Alice, just go to her, touch her pale neck and... NO! I can't do that, WE can't do that! Tch... Fine Alice, but she's ours. *evil laugh*_I shook my head, forgetting about my inner demon. I smile and skip toward Bella. "Hi I'm Alice!" I saw her blushing, "H-hey, Isabella Marie Swan here. But I really prefer Bella..." ain't she cute~? "Okay class! We have a new student from... Arizona!" Bella shifted a bit, "Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short..." I saw her put her hands in her pocket jeans the teacher nodded and "So Bella, welcome to Forks! And please sit next to Ms Cullen over there, Ms Cullen can please raise up your hand." I kinda rolled my eyes and smile but I raise my hand eagerly. Her face showed a surprise blushing expression, I can't help but squeal inside. She walks towards the occupy sit beside me, "So Bella! How do you like Forks so far?"

"Well, I'm trying to get use to it. I mean, t-the weather seems too cold for my liking...Unlike, Jacksonville, it's sunny, more pictures to take. I dislike wet season. Hahaha... *smile*" My eyes widen because of her god damn beautiful smile... Oh god, spare me! "Why do you dislike wet season? And you said about pictures." I gave her a smile. Ohh, she's blushing... I can totally smell her intoxicating sweet blood... *gulp* Alice, control. I feel like my eyes are darkened, shit please don't let her see it. "Uhmm...well, because I am not used to cold weather and the season makes me more clumsier...Ahahaha... Well, I love to take pictures! I love to take everything..." She scratched at her nape, blushing. God, I swear if my mate can't stop blushing I will lean on her and... No, no, no, I will not do that. I laugh at her answer and, "Well, Bella I really didn't know you're clumsy, but I will always be there to catch you. *wink* And we should go out sometimes, I mean I'll show you Forks and Seattle around, you know, so you can take a picture of it." We stare for seconds and the teacher broke our contact, "Okay guys! What you are going to do for today is free drawing and you can listen to your own music or chat with your friends while doing your work, but not too loud! Okay guys?" And we all said our yes, students started to do their own work. Bella and I are still in silent but I broke it off. "So Bella... You have your own materials? I don't mind lending mine." "Uhmm..." Well I guess that's a no, oh well. I open the cardboard shelf on my left, take out my art materials luckily I still have an extra new sketchbook. I grab a few pencils with different kind of shades, eraser and color pencils. I handed to her and she said a 'Thank you' with her hundredth blush. "No problem Bella." We take a sit together and proceeding to do our work. I draw Emmett who is in action, fighting with a big grizzly bear with his own bare hands. I take a glance at Bella, and I was a bit shocked and curious, she looks at me. "Well... I am drawing about one of my recurring blurry dreams...Kinda blurry." I look at her drawing, she drew a spiky black hair, golden eyes, these jaw lines...reminds me of... this drawing reminds me of.. but it is indeed blurry. "Say Bella, can you please tell me about your recurring dream, if you don't mind that's it." "It's pretty weird you know... I've dreamed her for 1 and half years now... I just saw her golden eyes, pale white skin and...spiky hair but it is kinda blur. Well she called my name every time I dreamed about her. Weird isn't? But I want to meet her..." I am so shocked. She dreams about me? Is this for real? "No Bella, that's not weird. I'm pretty sure you are going to meet her soon and I think this person is looking for you for a long time." Tried not to be suspicious... "Really? How do you know?" Well honey, I can see the future. Nah, I know my face details okay, and I've been waiting for you for a long time. Finally found you. "It's just my instincts Bella." I chuckled and she just gives me a smile. "Alice, your drawing looks awesome, who's that?" I glance at my work, "That's Emmett, my other brother. You know the big bear guy with the blonde." "Ohh, that bear guy with the beautiful blonde!" Beautiful? I laugh inside, should tell Rosie about this. "Yes, yes." *School bell ringing* Well that was fast. "Ops, I think we lose track of time. So what's your next subject?" Hello Bella? She's staring at me. Hmm... I lean in closer to her ear, "Bella~ may I know your next subject please? Please baby~ please?" I said to her with my seductive vampire voice. And wallah! Her blood is coming rushing to her cheeks. *chuckle* "Uhm.. M-my n-next subject is- *looks down on the paper* Gym... S-sorry about that Alice." She really intrigued me... Oh Bella, if you just know how much I long for you. "Bella it's okay and we have the same subject! C'mon Bella, I'll go with you to the gym!" *grinned* "S-sure! *smile*" I stand up and proceeded to walk but Bella stop me, "Uhm...Alice... I know this is kinda weird but, can I take a shot of you?" Her eyes show shyness, hope, nervous and happiness, I grinned at that. "Of course!" She takes out her camera and "1,2,3 say cheese!" Cheeseeeeee! Bella looks at her camera and smile. "It's great Alice, thanks." She tucks her hair on the side, looking down. Bella, I am falling for you more since I saw you in my visions. "Anything for Bella, now let's go! Don't want to be late." She put her camera inside her bag and we walk towards the gym.

* * *

Phew! I am very sorry for updating late! It's been like 1 month. I was busy with school studies and prelims. 4th year is hard. I am sorry once again for my errors in the story, I'm really working it alone. :)

Please R&amp;R

See you again! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 (Update)

Hey Guys! I'm really sorry I updated late, I was so busy with the Finals. And shit, Maths finals was like FML. I swear I hate it. Anyways, I apologize for updating very very late! I also apologize for the future errors I made and please please please! Do not hesitate to leave a review! And please tell me what my errors are and if you have any suggestions, go ahead! Thank you for reading my story, also Thank you for favoriting and following my story! I love you all! :)

* * *

Please enjoy reading~

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

Alice is indeed a pretty lady... Wait. I called her 'pretty'...Damn it Bella! Well...Alice is fucking pretty! Her damn smile, her shiny golden eyes, her flawless pale skin...what else? Her boobs look small but is well shaped. WHAT THE FUCK?! Jeez... I need to get a hold of myself. But I can't deny everything I've thought. Asking her for taking a picture is a stupid move Swan, really, she might think you are crazy for her! Well, I am fucking indeed going crazy for her... It's not because of her looks, she's also kind, smart, intelligent and bubbly. Smiling what I thought about Alice. And cheeks, can you stop blushing?! She might think...I'm...nah whatever. "Bella! C'mon let's go the gym locker room now!" I look at Alice, smiling at her and followed her wherever she is going. While walking through the hallway, students started to look at me and her, some were giving a glare at me?... Well for some was just drooling and whistling, yep those guys were drooling at Alice. Typical ass jocks. She opens the door to the locker room, "Newbies first". *smile* I look at her and quirked my eyebrow, "Excuse me?" I walk in the room and Alice giggled as she followed me behind, damn she's so cute! "Well Bella, you're new in this school so I'm being a gentlewoman here." She scoffed and crossed her arms, looking at her now I know she's faking it but I just laughed. "Hahaha! Alright there Alice, thank you. "I bowed like the lady from freaking 1800's and she did the same thing, we both smiled proceed to go one of the lockers. "So Bella, did you bring any athletic clothes?" Athletic clothes?... Oh shit! It's P.E "Ermm...no." I pouted. "Oh... that's bad. Well it's fine Bella, next P.E lesson you should bring okay? *smile* (Alice holds my left with her hands, not so tight but it feels...right.) And I'm going to help you tell our P.E teacher and it's your first day so no worries." And now she let go of my hand, damn. I heaved a sigh said okay. She turned her back around me and open the locker in front of her, she took off her black winter coat exposing her arm skin, her sexy damn curves... Now she's taking off her black shirt! Which...I feel like my nose is bleeding and my heart started to race like a S Class car. Her perfect damn curves, her flawless skin make me want to touch, that black laces bra... I... swear... I can't breathe... OH GOD! Please don't punish me! She stops moving and cock her head at her left side and she spun around to look at me, smirking. Damn that smirk and her perfect flawless body! "See what you like Isabella?" Her voice was flirtatious and I know my whole face is flushed right now. "...A...Er...N-no...!" She stared at me like a curious cat, "Well...I hope you didn't mean that." *wink* She turn her back at me and said "Cause your face said so and...Bella, if you don't like your view you should at least turn, right?" I swear, my mind is on a haywire. "I-i'm sorry Alice! I didn't mean to stare at you like...like...like a pervert." I look down at my shoes and started to play with my hands inside my hoodie pockets. "It's fine Bella, besides we are both girls so there's no problem. Alright I'm done!" I look up and she's wearing a White Nike Climax Cool top and a white running shorts with a pair of Nike white Air Max. Her black bro can see though... Snap it Bella! "Damn Alice, you look cute... Y-eah. Cute! Let's go!" I turn around proceed walking out of the damn locker room before anything embarrassing happen here!

Wooh! Some air, finally! Alice tugs me through the gym room, she opens the door and some students playing, slacking and most of them are looking at us. There's the big guy over there which... he's damn big like a grizzly bear, heck that's Alice big brother Emmett, is it? "Hey Alice!" The grizzly bear, wave his muscular arm to us and Alice still tugs my hand and run towards her brother. "Emmett!" That Emmett guy is wearing a black Nike top and a black running shorts with black Nike Rosche and he wears a black New York Yankees baseball cap. He has the same golden eyes as Alice and pale white skin, I wonder how did they get that? "Hey there, Bella right?" He gave me a big smile, "Yeah I am." "Name's Emmett Cullen." *smirk* "Hmph, so I've heard." Emmett gave me a quirky eyebrow and look at Alice and back at me and smirk *bear hug* "Ooff!" "Emmett!"Alice yelp, "Ca-can't breathe..." Finally he puts me down! "Aww, Ali cat~ already introducing our family to her girlfriend now? What's next proposal?" *smirk* W-what?! Gi-girlfriend? Proposal?! *jaw drop* "Emmett... stop it before I beat your ass in front of these... _people_ and embarrass _yourself_." I look at Alice, I was shocked because her eyes turn _black. _I swear to God, her eyes are black! "Woh! Woh! Calm down there little sis! I was just playing." Emmett raised his both hands, "Anyways Bella, nice meeting you."

Emmett said and I nod, I turn to face Alice and I think she is already calm down...and her _eyes_ are already normal. I should really ask her about her eyes... *sigh* "Alright! Come all of you here! *_prit! prit! prit!_* "Let's go Bella~" everyone gathered around the tall dark guy, Alice raised up her hand to get the teacher's attention. "Mr. Salim! This is Bella Swan and she just moved here from Arizona. Basically she's new here and she did not bring any P.E clothes so is it okay if she is excused for today?" Mr. Salim looks down at me and nodded "Sure, you can sit on those benches and welcome to Forks High Ms. Swan." "Thank you sir." I look at Alice and said a 'Thank You' and walk towards those benches and sit down at the first row. Well I think I took a nice spot to see the full view of the gym. "Okay girls and boys! Today we are going to play Basketball and I am going to pick the players for each team." 'Argh! Why? Nooooooo' were all heard. "Stop whining you all, the Home team captain will be Emmett and the Away team will be Mike. Emmett's team will be... Jessica." The blonde girl screams, "What no! Mikeeeeey~" "As I said, Jessica, Tyler, Brad and Alice. While for Mike's team are John, Daisy, Michelle and Michael, everyone go do your warm ups and the game will start within 7 minutes." I take out my camera to take photos because I'm bored. Yep I'm bored and anyways...Alice is here...working out... hehehe... Alice was stretching with Emmett, gosh I can see her sexy figure, I took a photo of her stretching her sides. I took another photo of her smiling and I look at the screen, _perfect_..._she's perfect. _"Hey Bella!" What the fuck! I almost drop my camera! I look up the one who scared me and it's Alice. "H-ey, Alice. Hahah... didn't see you coming." I scratch my nape and she giggled, "What are you doing anyway? You're smiling and...blushing at the same time." Oh shit. "Erm.. Nothing! I was looking at my previous pictures, hehe." Damn liar you are Bella, bad liar hahaha. Fuck. "Hmm... alright Bells." Bells? "Bells? Don't call me that Alice, Dad calls me that... And..." I look at her, she looks hurt. No! Bella. "Alice! I didn't mean that! It's just that...dad calls me that and seriously I like you to call me Bella, Isabella or you can call me whatever you want! Except for Bells that's it."

We stare at each other for seconds... And she broke it, "Anything? Well then, I will take this chance to call you _anything_ I want Mia cara Bella?" *gulps* "Y-yeah... anything." *thump thump thump thump* "Alright students! We are going to start the game!" "Well... Mia cara Bella, I need to go now and kick some ass out there *giggle* Have fun watching!" *winks* I can feel my jaw hanging openly. Alice runs towards her group and change into her game mode, *priiiit!* Both Emmett and Mike jump for the ball and Emmett grab it first, Emmett dribble the ball and Mike was guarding him it took only seconds for Emmett to get pass Mike and went for a DUNK. My eyes are wide open well not surprising he's tall anyway, I look at Mike he was...kinda pissed off. Heh, typical jock. This is interesting and I on my camera to take a shot this game since Emmett can dunk, sweet! "2-0! Mike's team ball! *prit!* " Mike passes the ball to John and dribble it towards the Home's court which is Emmett's team court, John pass the ball to Michael and he pass it to Mike. Mike dribble and he's going up for a lay-up and- Alice block the ball from coming in! Holy! *click* I look at the screen and damn I got it! I look back at the game ready my camera and Alice was dribbling towards the Mike's team court and she's damn fast! And shoot! She went for a lay-up *click*, I grinned at that shouted, "Go Alice! Wooh!" Alice looks at me with a grin on her face, I wave and take a photo of her. "4-0!" Alice runs toward her team and gave Emmett a bro fist *click* Now Michelle is having a trouble to whom should she pass the ball, and she passes it to Michael and pass on to Mike. Mike guy looking furious cause he can't score, psh. Mike dribbles the ball and pass it to John and he tried to shoot it but failed, Jessica the blondie got the ball! I'm impressed! Jessica passed the ball to Brad but he didn't catch it so Mike got it- *ting ting!* I look at my iPhone _1 new message from Dad_, I slide to open and _'Hey Bells! I'll be slightly late tonight because of work and there's money on the kitchen counter, order pizza or something you like and there's a box of cola in the fridge. See you Bells! Love you and take care.' _Okay so I'm alone tonight, "Bella!" I look up and there's ball coming at me shit! Before I can block myself, someone hugs me and push me down the bench. My camera! I shut my eyes as we fell, "Are you okay Bella? Are you hurt somewhere? Please Bella, wake up." Her voice sounded hurt, I opened my eyes and I saw Alice. Alice... looks hurt, concern and...mad? "Urgh... I'm fine really, thank you Alice." "Are you sure? Does your body hurt?" *thump thump thump thump* "No and I'm fine Alice, thank you so much." I look down and heave a happy sigh that my camera isn't damaged or anything. "Bella!" I look at the Mike guy, "I'm really sorry Bella! I didn't-" Alice was gone in seconds and she was there near Mike, grabbing his shirt. "You. It's your fault! Bella almost got hurt you jerk! I will-!" Emmett grab Alice from behind and trying to calm her down, "But Emmett! Let me go!" Everyone was watching the scene, some looking scared at Alice and Jessica blondie was looking at the Cullen siblings with a mix of fear and madness. "Hey! It's not his fault! And you should blame the newbie for not looking!" Huh, blondie is defending... oh-oh~ Alice is about to blow a fuse... "What did you say?! Don't you dare blame Bella about this!" Fuck! Alice is pretty damn scary... Shit... "Alice! It's fine, I didn't saw and I was looking at my phone so...yeah it's fine." Alice looks at me, her eyes were black _again. _"No Bella, it's not your fault it's that jerk fault!"

Emmett was still holding Alice, I get up and walk towards Alice. I cup her cheeks and look into her black eyes, "Alice, I am fine. Totally fine and I'm really thankful and happy you save me. So please cheer up." I tried to give my cutest smile, just for her, Alice face softens and Emmett let go of Alice. Alice hugs me tightly and I laughed, "Don't worry Alice... Everything is fine... Calm down." I tried to soothe her back and I feel that her body relax. "Alright! Since everything is fine we shall continue the game since we only have 5 minutes left. *prit! prit!* Go! go! go!" "Ms. Swan I hope you're fine and I'm sorry for that Mike's action." I wave my hand as an 'It's fine' sign, "It's okay Mr. Salim, I didn't feel any pain." Mr. Salim nodded and Alice let go of me, "Okay, Bella as what you said you are _fine. _But, Emmett and I will win this game okay?" I nodded and I look at Emmett, he gave me a grin and I grin back. "Kick their ass Alice" I held up a fist. Alice winks at me and proceeded to play on, I went back to my sit and on my camera. Thank God camera! You're alive, I grinned inwardly. "Home team ball! *prit*!" Emmett passes the ball to Tyler, he dribbles the ball and passes it to Alice. *swoosh!* Three points baby! "7-0! C'mon, Away team! You didn't get any baskets. Away team ball! *prit!*" John has the ball now and passes it to Michael. "Guys! 30 seconds left!" Michael pass the ball to Mike and tried to shoot it but Emmett catches the ball and sprinted to their court from Mike's court, 8, 7, 6 ,5, 4, 3, 2, 1! And Emmett dunks the ball! *bang!* *click* My jaw drops cause he broke the glass... And everyone has their jaw drop, heck even Mr. Salim. "Go Emmett! Wooh!" I broke their hella of a silence. *Prit! Prit! Priiiiiiit!* "Okay, that was a good game kids! Go on and change! And Emmett, I need to talk to you." I run towards Alice and gave her high 5, "That shot was awesome Alice, I'm shocked you can do 3 points. Hahaha." *grinned* "Well, just because I'm short I can't do it! *smirk*" Now, that's the Alice I like. "Mr. Cullen, that was a good dunk out there, glass breaker huh? Even though you both impressed me, you still need to pay for the cause. You got that Mr. Cullen?" Emmett just nods and Mr. Salim walks away, "Hahaha! Glass breaker! Wohoo! Are you feeling better Bella? *grinned*" "Of course! And you were awesome! Well, Alice too..." *blushing* "So Bella, what's your next subject?" Oh shoot! Next subject, I grab the paper from my bag. _Algebra._"I have Algebra next and after that is lunch. You?" Alice looks sad. "Emmett and I have a History and lunch... Well, we will go change first and we'll accompany you to your class and see each other during lunch." Alice mood lightens up, "That's good with me *smile*" "Okay, let's go!" We walk back to the locker room, I waited outside. Emmett was finish and lean the wall next to me crossing his arms, "So Bella, how's Forks so far? You like it?" He started up the conversation. "Well, at first no... But since I met you and Alice well, I'm starting to like it." Though, I'm curious about your eyes... "Well that's good, though you haven't met the rest of our family. And I believe, you've met Edward...from Biology." Edward... oh yeah that strange guy... Alice was finish changing back to her old clothes, "We are slightly late but, let's go." We started walking down the hallway, confirming that students are already at their subjects. It's been quiet for three of us, quite enjoying the silence. After minutes of silence...

"Here we go to your Algebra class... Hope to enjoy the class and...see you later." Alice gave me a smile which I can slightly see sadness in her eyes. "Yeah, thank you and see you later. *smile*" I open the door, "Uhm..." everyone was looking at me... "Oh! You're Ms. Isabella Marie Swan right?" "Uhm, yes ma'am! But please, Bella is fine." "Alright! Ms. Swan please sit with Ms. Weber right there." I look at where she pointed, a girl with black hair, fair skin with black specks and wearing a purple blouse, a textbook was laid on the desk with pens spread around. I walk over to the empty chair-desk beside her and sit down. "Hi, my name's Angela Weber and it's nice meeting you Bella." She held out her hand for a handshake, I take her hand "Nice to meet you Angela... So, what do we do for Algebra right now?" She looks at the textbook and said "Finding your X." What? Ex? Is she insulting me? Well...yeah I've been single for the whole 17 fucking years. "Ex? What- where?" Angela looks at me with a weird face and suddenly laugh on her seat. "What I mean, look for the 'X' which the 'Y' is already given there at the board. Got it Ms. Swan?" Oh. Ohhhhh. X and Y...embarrassing. "Oh. Hahaha. Ok, thanks." After half an hour of listening to the teacher. Algebra. How to find your X is such a well, kinda boring since I'm good with Algebra. I wonder how's Alice is doing right now?... *sigh* Why am I thinking of her? Besides I just met her today and I am not this... social active person but... I admit I happy when I'm with her... *ding dong ding ding* "Alright class you may dismiss for your lunch time now." Alice... "Hey Bella. Bella? Earth to Bella?" Wh-what... Oh yeah, lunch time. "H-ey. Sorry I was stoning hahaha..." Angela chuckled, "Let's get going and you can join us for lunch y'know. Meet all my friends well, not really all few of them." I nodded and walk to the cafeteria. Wow, it's quite okay, I mean it's not that pack inside and the food seems...fine I guess. We stop in front of table, damn... why does it have to be _them_? "Hello guys! This is Bella Swan, well I guess you know her already." Jessica rolled her eyes, Mike's face look like he saw a monster, Tyler gave me a small smile, Eric was giving me a grin and there's this another blonde bitch was looking at me with such...eyes. "Bella! I am so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to throw the ball at you! Please, I'll do anything to forgive me!" Mike kneeled down on the floor, begging, to forgive me. Dude, seriously it's fine... Well he said he'll do anything for me to forgive him, I smirked inside at that nice offer. What should he do for me? Hmmm... Ahah! "Mike, it's fine... Well, I will if you... If you try to...ask Edward for a date." Everyone's jaw drop, Jessica was giving me a death glare, Tyler and Eric were laughing, Lauren laugh a bit, Angela it seems she doesn't know what it is happening and Mike looks like he was about to die. HAHAHA! C'mon Mike, I just want to watch... "Well...if you don't like, then I'm off." I turn my back at them and I started walking off until someone called my name. "Wait Bella! Fine! I'll do it! At least join our table for lunch." This is going to be fun, I went back to their table and take a seat. Angela spoke, "What about this Bella? I don't get it..." I explained to Angela what happen and smacks Mike at the back of his head, "Aww! Angela! I said I was sorry and making up for it and it was an ACCIDENT!" "You better Mike! And for that... Bella, maybe make it more interesting for his 'punishment'?" I quirked an eyebrow to Angela, "What is it Ange?" "Ahem... Well, how about Mike ask Edward to a date. Correction. Ask Edward Cullen on a date, with a megaphone. *grin* I'm sure, Eric here has one." I smirk at that proposal as I look at Eric and he nodded that he have it.

That's a nice idea you got Ange. "Sure! Angela, I love that idea! So, do you all agree?" Jessica and Lauren just shrugged, Tyler and Eric was still laughing and said yeah. "So Mike, they all agree and you should do it. Scratch that, follow the number one Nike quote, 'Just do it' (air quoting)." Mike was whining and said fine, I ask Eric to get the megaphone now as fast as he can and saluted me running off. "Hey Angela, I'm starving, can we get food now?" Angela just nodded and we walk towards the food stall. I grab a tray, looking what food is edible... I'm not that picky but...it's school food. I grab a chicken sandwich, an orange juice and a potato salad. We went back to our seats and started eating. As we eat, the door open wide as the Cullens started striding in. The brunette and small blonde came in which I don't know them, yet. "Oh! Here comes the Cullens." Jesssica said with disgust and a bit of fascination. And then there's Emmett smiles with his smoking hot blondie girlfriend. Well hot but cold. After them were Edward and Jasper, holding each other's waist. And the last one who strides beautifully inside the cafeteria who took my breath away since I saw her in the parking lot, Alice Cullen. My face started to blush and my heart can't stop beating so hard. Alice smiles beautifully and take a seat besides the small blonde. They chatted, Emmett smiles small blonde smiled at Alice, Alice... look. Ermm... Embarrassed? "That brunette Cullen over there is Cynthia, next to her is Jane. They are a couple but not blood related. Well that messy sex hair guy is Edward, seriously he's hot but he likes sausage than a pussy. Well his boyfriend beside him is Jasper, he always looks in pain but I guess he's cute. That big guy is Emmett, I know you know him since P.E. Beside him is Rosalie, which she's a cold bitch." I heard a growl at Cullens table, which Rosalie was somewhat enraged and Emmett laughing trying to calm her down. "And that short girl is Alice. She's damn weird. All Cullens are weird and most of them are not blood related but they are siblings and dating each other. Ew. Ew. Ew. All of them are adopted by and Mrs. Cullen " Excuse me? Alice is cute and not weird you blonde bitch! But it is intriguing that they are all adopted and dating each other, well excepts for Alice. I wonder if Alice is single... What am I thinking?! *sigh* "I think it's not wrong and 'Ew', Jessica. Look, they are perfect for each other, even though I don't know them so much, you can see it by their expressions and actions. And Alice, is a cute pixie, she's not weird." I know my face is rosy right now, I look at the Cullens table and I was shocked because all of their eyes are looking at me. What the- did I do something wrong?! Emmett was grinning, Bedward was kind a shocked. Rosalie's glare softens, Cynthia and Jasper gave me a soft smile, Jane was smirking and Alice as always, with a beautiful smile. I look back at my potato salad and eat it, I can see Jessica was pissed and talk to Mike anyway. I look at my drink, it was finished. I stand up to go get another drink, geez I didn't know my drink is finished. I was about to grab a water but I heard a beautiful voice, "Hey Bella!" I drop my drink and Alice use a soccer trick to get the drink back to her hands without bending. "Here you go, I'm sorry I scared you." Alice pouted cutely, I almost squeal but cease it. "No, no! You didn't. I was surprised. Thank you. Grabbing something to get?" Alice smiled at me, oh gosh I love her smile... "Ahh... No, I was about the grab a tissue." Tissue? But they don't have anything on their table.

"Tissue? But... aren't all of you eating? I mean, you and your siblings." Alice just gave me a small smile, "We don't really eat food here Bella, we're not picky we prefer Es- Mom's home cook food. It is really tasty, you should try her cooking sometimes. And we just ate an energy bar. So we're fine and Emmett needs the tissue because he is sick. You know... Runny nose." I look at their table, they were laughing except for Emmett which he sneezed. I look back at Alice which her face showed that she's hiding her laugh, "Emmett is such a buff guy to get sick. No offense but...he's sick." Alice laugh, "He is but, he played too much in the lake. Catching fishes with his bare hands." I imagine Emmett does that, he resembles like a bear. No, more like a grizzly bear. "Grizzly bear suits him." Alice nodded and we both laugh. Our laugh ended, I look around and I saw Eric with a megaphone. Ah, that reminds me. Edward and Mike. "Oh yeah Alice, tell Edward that Mike has a surprise for him, and please don't take it seriously. And... make it a worthy laugh for us. Oh, oh! Tell Edward to walk in the middle. Act like he is getting something to eat or whatever." I said and wink at her as I get back to my seat. "So... Mike, megaphone is here. Time to do it." Mike whine and Angela, Eric, Tyler and me laughing. "But first, you need to do it when Edward is almost in the middle." I pointed where will Edward be. As I look at the Cullens table, Edward is somewhat mad and a few seconds later he was curious. I bet Alice told him already, Edward looks at me with his curious eyes and look back at Alice. Alice smiled and look at me and gave me a thumbs up. I waited for a minute and Edward gets up from his seat and started walking. "Go. And make it sweet as possible okay?" I told Mike and grin. Oh... I am so sorry Edward but Mike needs to learn. Mike is holding the megaphone, stopping Edward half way. Eric holds up his camera to take a video and I use my iPhone. "Edward Cullen wait!" Everyone looking at Mike to Edward, Edward stops and look at Mike. "What do you want?" Edward said with an oh bittersweet voice, Mike looks nervous of course holding up the megaphone. "Uhm... Ahem! Edward, will you go on a date with me?" Everyone gasped at Mike's question, Edward looks pissed but just smiles it off. "Oh... So what do you want from me...Mike. Newton?" Edward cups Mike's face with his right hand and his other hand is caressing Mike's chest till his bottom. Oh my god! I can't stop laughing! Mike's face is flush right now. "I...I... wanted to go on a d-ate...with you! P-please! Oh pale Goddess! You are so beautiful... you...you make my...Mike junior s-stand!" Everyone was laughing right now including the rest of the Cullens, well except for Jessica, whispers everywhere. This is fucking hilarious! HAHAHAHA! Even Edward himself trying to stop his laughing. "Oh... So I am a beautiful goddess...? And may I know who is Mike 'junior' is?" Such a seductive Bedward! Edward's hand stops at Mike's zipper, playing with it. "Uh..uhh... Y-eah! Look! I was dared okay!" And snap! Edward squeeze Mike 'junior' and the next thing happen that Mike's pants were wet. Oh my god! Everyone gasped and with all of their mobile phones was up and they were all laughing. "Ops. I think Mike 'junior' was so... nervous and excited I guess?" Edward smirked and just walk off the cafeteria, leaving Mike embarrassed. Mike runaway and Jessica angrily bang the table and tried to catch Mike. Entertaining but Edward is damn cool but evil I guess. The rest of the Cullens gave me a double thumbs up and followed their brother out of the cafeteria. Alice gave me a last grin and I grin back. Best first day ever!

After the epic lunch time, I went to my next class which is Music. Gosh, I love music and I haven't told you yet that I am an amateur in guitar. It is a nice, soothing, you can play any kinds of genre. Surprisingly, two of the Cullens are in the class. It was Cynthia and Edward, huh, why most of my class, the Cullens are involve well I'm not complaining but I am just...shocked perhaps? "Uhm... Ma'am, I'm the new student." Straightforward shy as always Bella. "Oh, Miss Isabella Swan is it? Please take your seat between Ms. and Mr. Cullen." Wait, what? Seriously I get to sit with Bedward again. I went to my seat quietly, "Hello there Bella, my name is Cynthia. Alice's blood-sister." *smile* Blood-sister?! Waiiiiit, is she Alice sister by blood?! I look at her features properly, her hair is brownish long, thin eyebrows, her eyes are the same as her siblings, her nose...simply looks like Alice and even the lips, cheeks was a little bit long than Alice. "Ohh... nice to meet you. Blood-sister? You mean you and Alice are really sisters?" Cynthia chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we are. Jasper and Rosalie are blood siblings too. The rest are not. Ohh, by the way. I like what you dared to that Newton guy, hahaha it is so humorous especially Edward made it more fun." Edward just snickered at Cynthia crossing his arms and looks at me. "Anyways Bella, why did you even dared him to that to me. You can just do it to the other guys." Ops. I need to say the reason. Well think Bella! "Uhm... honestly, I don't like Mike and he said he'll do anything to forgive him, so I gave the dare. And about you, I thought it was fun to choose you. No offense, it's just that... I knew you can handle that balls brain, I was about to choose Emmett or Jasper but nah. I knew you can play along and made it more embarrassing for him out there." Edward looks at me and just lightly chuckled. "It's fine. I guess, all of us Cullens hated that dickhead. I enjoyed making fun of him. He always hit on Alice since we came here you know. And Alice was having a hard time to push Mike away but that Newton balls is a fucking jerk. He said that Alice doesn't like sausage, but it is true that Alice does not like sausage. So I, no, WE thank you for that dare." *smiles* HE HITTED ON MY ALICE?! How dare that dickhead! Wait, I called her 'my Alice'. Oh Bella! Are you out of your mind? But I don't care about that, I care about Alice. I will make sure if that dickballs ever try to hit or do anything to her. I will fucking kill him... Since when did I know how to kill people? "Then... I'll make sure he doesn't hit on her or anything. I swear, I'll cut his Mike junior." Cynthia and Edward chuckled at my remark, "Well, good luck Bella and we will support you." Cynthia said and pat my back, I slightly blush. "So, what kind of instruments you both play?" I both look at them, "Edward, plays the piano and I play the violin. Sometimes if there is a family gathering or have nothing to do, Edward and I have a duet." *chuckle* "So Bella, what do you play?" Cynthia asks me. "I play the guitar, well amateur it is. My guitar broke the last time I played, so... I guess I'm going to buy a new one here." Edward decided to speak up, "Guitar...that's cool. Well, if you don't mind we can accompany you to this music at Seattle. We know this shop who sells a nice musical instruments, some are affordable. So, is it an acoustic guitar?" Yes! "Really? Thank you so much! *grin* Yeah, an acoustic guitar. Uhm... does Alice plays too? I know she's not in this class... I'm just curious." Both of them laugh, why are they laughing? Oh, yeah. Cause I keep asking about Alice.

"Hahaha! God! I'm going to tell Alice about this. Including the accompany of you buying a new guitar... Sorry about that, you're indeed cute. And Alice might go haywire about this shopping. Well, she does play the violin slightly. But she prefers singing and she really can sing and dance too." Alice...singing and dancing... I should Alice next time when we are really close. "That's awesome." I smiled at them and they just smiled back. "So Bella, when do you want to buy your guitar? We're not rushing you or anything. Just let us know when, okay? Oh and don't tell Alice about this, yet." Why?... Well, I need to ask Charlie for money first. I hope he give me... "Yeah sure will do." *ding dong ding ding ding dong ding ding* "Alright class! You may leave now!" Wow. I think we lose track of time... I check on the paper and the Music was the last subject, so yey! Home time! "Uhm... hey guys... Do you mind taking a picture of us...Uhm... cause I just want to put it on an album. Cause...cause..." I keep on rambling until Cynthia stops me, "Of course we can! I know the feeling of person who loves to take pictures so much. Come on Eddie!" I grin and take out my camera, me being in the middle while Edward is on my right side and Cynthia is on my left side. We were in a selfie position, "1! 2!...3!" *click click* We look at the screen and it really holds the moment. I smiled at the picture, I guess... The Cullens are not that bad. "Thanks!" and we all laughed heading our way to the car park. We said our byes together and went into our own car, suddenly my phone rings. _'Unknown number', _I swiped it to open. "Hello?" I asked. _"Hey Bella! It's me Jacob."_ How does he know?... probably from Dad. "Hey Jacob what's up!" I heard him laugh, _"Nothing Bella, just checking up on you... And your car. So how was it? The car I mean, there's nothing wrong right?" _I look at my baby and there's nothing wrong with it. "Hahaha, my baby is fine Jake. And there's nothing wrong, engine is good. Thanks again for updating my car Jake." I smiled and he laughed. _"No problem Bella! Since your car is fine. I mean your 'baby' hahaha, can I invite you bonfire this Saturday? Is at the La Push beach at 8:00PM. If you can come, then message me. I'll give you more of the details okay?" _"Yeah, sure Jake. I'll see my schedules and ask my Dad." _"Ok Bells! Goodbye and drive carefully hahaha."_ "Pssh! Yeah yeah! Bye Jake, see you!" *end call* "Hey Bella!" Holy sh-! I almost drop my phone! I look at the person who scared me and it's Alice. "Aliceeee! You scared me. Again." Alice pouted, "Sorry Bella... I didn't know you're that scared." Alice look down, feeling guilty. Bella bad! "N-no! I'm just caught up with talk just now. So what's up?" Alice smiles, "So you forgive me Bella?~" She ask with a cute tone, omg her voice. "Yeah Alice, I forgive you. Hahaha." Alice beam a smile, "So who are you talking to?" "I was just talking with Jake. I mean Jacob Black, he's asking me how's my car and just chatted a little. That's all." As I look at Alice... Her eyes darken. I really need to know what's going on with her eyes. "Uhm..Alice? Are you alright? Your eyes are...black." Alice blinks her eyes, "Y-yeah... I'm fine Bella. Oh my eyes? My eyes are fine, it's a special contact lens. All of my family has it. So no worries about that. So Bella are you doing anything this Saturday?" Saturday... Uhm... Bon fire. "Saturday... Jake just asked me to come for the Bonfire at La Push. Want to join us?" Alice facial expression change from something that I don't how...to put it... "La push? Ahh, sorry Bella. I can't go to beaches. I don't like sand. And never mind, it's fine you can go. I'll just ask you next time. Anyways Bella, I have to go now. Rosalie was glaring at us, she wants to go home. Hahaha... see you tomorrow Bella! Take care!" Alice slowly walks toward their cars and wave a goodbye. Alice Cullen. Who are you? WHAT are you?

* * *

Annnnd Cut! That's it for Chapter 4! I am very sorry if it's late! Please forgive me!

And please please please! DO NOT HESITATE to give a REVIEW for this. If you want to suggest me something to better my story plotting, go ahead please! :)

Thank you once again for reading! :) Happy Halloween!


End file.
